Forbidden Power
Forbidden Power 'is the 15th season of Season 3 of Super Humans (Series). Plot Mateo unlocks a new super power that puts people in danger Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Smith * Kimberly Black Recurring Characters * Harwell Black * Mike * Miss Smith * Lisa * Luke * Britney Transcript '''Mateo: '''Today is going to be a great day! Perfect weather and day! I love Tuesdays! This was always my favorite. '''Karrie: '''This day is going to suck! Worse weather and day! I hate Tuesdays! This was always my worse day. '''Mateo: '''Cheer up! Chris is gone and no one can hurt us or your family. '''Karrie: '''I know that but something is giving me a weird vibe. '''Mateo: '''This day couldn’t get any better! Don’t try to ruin it. C’mon we are going to be late for school if we don’t leave now. … '''Miss Smith: '''Class! Today will be a free day to do anything. I got a date last night and things went well. ''( Squeal ) 'Mateo: '''Not to be rude, but isn’t dating at the age of 60 a little too much? ''( Laughter ) 'Miss Smith: '''I’m not 60! I am 43. If you want Mateo we can go back to learning about the planets. '''Mateo: '''No thanks. '''Lisa: '''Mateo, try not to ruin this. It’s my birthday today and everything has to go well. '''Mateo: '''Wait! You want today to go perfect? '''Lisa: '''Well I want it too so let’s at least try? '''Mateo: '''Don’t have to tell me twice. '''Karrie: '''No kidding. '''Mateo: '''What was that Karrie? '''Karrie: '''Oh nothing just drawing a picture. … (Super Human Academy) '''Harwell: '''Settle down, Class! We have a visitor here to show you illusions. Please welcome, Mrs. Black! '''Kimberly: '''Hey Kids! ''( Whistle ) 'Luke: '''Nice Body! '''Harwell: '''Careful Luke, that’s my wife you are talking about. '''Luke: '''And I know a hot chick when I see one. '''Kimberly: '''Excuse you! I’m taken. '''Luke: '''Not for long! ''( Winks ) 'Britney: '''Luke, You’re supposed to be dating me! '''Luke: '''Wait what? I thought I dumped you a week ago! '''Britney: '''A week ago! ''( Screams ) '''… 'Mateo: '''What is that sound! ''( Time Freezes ) 'Mateo: '''What the! How did I. Oh No! Karrie? Are you there? This is really bad like really bad! I need help! Help! '''Mike: '''What have you done? '''Mateo: '''I—I don’t know. It was a mistake! I don’t want to get in trouble! ''( Mike disappears ) …'' '''Mike: '''What the—is this a persona reality! First time freeze and personal reality! This chosen one has really done it! … '''Mateo: '''Concentrate Mateo! You can do this! I’m smart enough to do it! ''( Time Unfreezes ) 'Karrie: '''What is that sound! '''Mateo: '''Karrie? Oh my gosh! I have so much to tell you when we get home. '''Karrie: '''What did you do this time? '''Mateo: '''Code SH '''Karrie: '''Oh I see. '''Dylan: '''What’s a code SH? '''Lisa: '''Yeah, that seems like important. '''Mateo: '''Dang! Talk about ease droppers. '''Lisa: '''Well you can’t expect someone not to ease drop when you’re sitting right next to them. And don’t get me started on the fact that you guys don’t know how to whisper. '''Mateo: '''I know how to whisper. Don’t be mad because you don’t know how to talk loud. '''Lisa: '''You got me there! ''( Punches Mateo and Laughs ) 'Mateo: '''Lisa, I’m glad that we became friends during 5th grade. '''Lisa: '''Yeah, I can say the same. '''Karrie: '''Um—well can someone tell me what that screaming was? ''( Shrugs Shoulders ) … 'Harwell: '''Whoa! Kimberly did you feel that? '''Kimberly: '''Yes, that was a SH feeling. '''Luke: '''What’s SH beautiful? '''Kimberly: '''It’s um—such a hater '''Britney: '''How could you just dump me like that! '''Luke: '''I am not going to talk here with you right now. Can’t you see I’m trying to get a new babe. '''Britney: '''You said I was the only babe! '''Luke: '''Yeah, no not really. Everyone I date is my babe! '''Britney: '''You know what Luke! You have made my life so much worse since I started dating you! I don’t even know why I’m trying to get back together with you! '''Luke: '''That’s the feeling of reject! '''Britney: '''Oh really! ''( Luke gets punched ) 'Luke: '''Ow! '''Harwell: '''Britney! Detention! Today and Tomorrow! '''Britney: '''But! '''Harwell: '''No Buts! '''Luke: '''He said Butts! ''( Laughers ) 'Harwell: '''I did not! Luke detention Today and Tomorrow! '''Luke: '''That’s not going to work. I have baseball practice today. '''Harwell: '''In the winter? '''Luke: '''Hey! I’m a seasonal player. '''Harwell: '''Make that three days Mr. Davis. ''( Bell rings ) 'Harwell: '''No homework today! I expect better behavior tomorrow. '''Kimberly: '''Harwell, honey. You need to be more strict with these kids. This isn’t the middle school. '''Harwell: '''You are so right, Kim. You always know how to make me happy. ''( Kisses ) … 'Mateo: '''Alright so today, I froze time. '''Karrie: '''You did! I wish I could do that! '''Mateo: '''Karrie, this is serious. It wasn’t fun at all. I was panicking! '''Karrie: '''Alright serious face! So what else happened? '''Mateo: '''A person from the Super Humans Academy came an- '''Karrie: '''Mateo? What is it? '''Mateo: '''I just remember the person is in my persona reality still. '''Karrie: '''You’re what now? … '''Mike: '''Get me out of here! I have kids at home that still need me! Once I get out of here you are going to be in big trouble. … '''Mateo: '''Oh no! This is really bad! What am I going to do? '''Karrie: '''I say that we start fresh go live in the Bahamas! '''Mateo: '''Karrie! Put your serious face on again! '''Karrie: '''Oh right! '''Mateo: '''We need to get home right away maybe my dad and mom might know what to do! … '''Mateo: '''Mom! Dad! I need help! '''Kimberly: '''Okay, what is it? '''Mateo: '''I froze time and locked someone from the Super Humans Academy in my persona reality! '''Harwell: '''Oh no! This is bad! Kim this is probably what happened during school. '''Mateo: '''Yeah! It was during school. I heard some girl scream and I wanted it to stop. I must of stopped it by freezing time. '''Harwell: '''That is completely normal for a new chosen one but not really good if it continues too much. '''Mateo: '''How do I get him out of there? '''Harwell: '''You have to think of him being outside of your mind. It is hard because it’s very easy to get distracted in your persona reality because it’s your imagination sort of and it’s everything you want there. '''Mateo: '''Okay, I’ll try let’s go. ''( Mateo concentrates ) 'Karrie: '''So is he like sleeping in a way? '''Harwell: '''In a way he is but not really. He is going to start mumbling out the things he sees and once he says get the person out he is free and he wakes up in a snap. '''Karrie: '''That’s amazing! I had no idea about any of this as a kid. I knew we got powers and the super humans academy but nothing like this. '''Kimberly: '''Tara, didn’t tell you? '''Karrie: '''Tara, wasn’t really a trusting person. '''Kimberly: '''I understand. '''Mateo: '''I want a dog! I want a car! I want a house! '''Harwell: '''He’s getting off track! Think Mateo! Think about the person outside your persona reality. '''Mateo: '''I want a brother! ''( Awkward Pause ) 'Kimberly: '''Someone tell me you just heard that! '''Harwell: '''I heard it! '''Karrie: '''He has been talking about how he wanted a real brother that’s here for him. '''Harwell: '''He should of told us about this. '''Mateo: '''I want Mike out of my persona reality. ''( Mike appears ) '''Mike: '''I’m free! '''Mateo: '''Did it work? '''Mike: '''It worked! But as of today Mateo, you are no longer the chosen one! '''Mateo: '''What!